Making you mine
by phantom998
Summary: When Peter Quill met Tony Stark for the first time, he fell for him. Hard. Now it was his aim to make Tony his and make sure that he is always happy. But with the return of Team Cap along with the Black widow and their past with Tony it is going to be a challenge. But Peter is determined. Very determined.


Tony smiled softly as he watched Groot interact with the bots. The little plant seemed to like the bots a lot and always played with them until he felt tired. Dum-E had taken a particular enjoyment when the plant played with him. U and Butterfingers on the other hand seemed pretty fascinated with Groot but it was Dum-E who loved him the most out of the three bots.

Tony leaned back against the couch as he watched Groot play with Dum-E. A hand held his face as he thought back of the recent events which had happened over the past four months. First off, Captain Asshole had broken out the former Avengers from the raft and gone off to Wakanda. Then two months later there was the fiasco with regard to the Spider-man and the Vulture. Tony had been shit scared with regard to what had happened with the kid. Well, he was aright and Tony was damn proud of him and had asked him to become an Avenger. Although Peter had declined, he said he would join as soon as he was done with school. Though the kid popped by in the New Avengers facility every other day to interact with the people living there. He would get his homework to Tony's lab and sit and do it there, occasionally asking Tony doubts or to interact with the bots if they distracted him.

The month after the Peter fiasco, Tony started looking for potential recruits for the new Avengers. It was in this process that he met doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the New York Sanctum along with Wong his friend and the head of the library in Kamar-Taj, Katmandu. It was also this time he met Hope van dyne, The owner of the wasp suit and the CEO of Pym Technologies. They had all hit of well along with Rhodey (who was back on his feet) and Vision and also with Bruce and Thor who had returned from a strange adventure in Asgard.

The new avengers were well accepted and praised by the public at large. Although, there was still Pro-Captain campaign going on in America while the rest of the world was pissed at him and his merry band of friends.

It was at this time that a space ship had crash-landed in the facility (he had just bought it!) and a man came yelling at a _raccoon._ Tony and Peter had been the only ones at the facility at that time. Thor had gone back to Asgard to talk to his father. Rhodey, Bruce and Vision had gone to a mission near Afghanistan. Hope was at a meeting in Japan. So it was Tony and Peter who were alone in the facility and were going on a science-spree when FRIDAY had alerted them. Tony had made Peter go hide while he had gone to investigate while putting on his suit.

The man who looked like the captain apologized for the damage caused. The raccoon meanwhile was looking at Tony's suit with a lot of curiosity. There was a green haired lady, a bulky man with weird tattoos, a lady who had _Antennas._

"Who the hell are you?" Tony demanded.

"Dude! You don't know?" the raccoon said annoyed.

"I am Groot!" Tony then noticed the plant who then stretched his branches to sit on the captain's shoulder.

"The Guardians of the Galaxy?" Tony asked and all of them looked shocked while the raccoon looked at the plant.

"I am Groot."

"So the fuel got over?"

"I am Groot."

"…and you crashed here."

"I am Groot?"

"This is earth, buddy."

"Wait, you can understand him?" The green lady asked.

"Uh-huh"

Everyone stared at him.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter peeked out of the room he was in and slowly came out curiously looking at the stranger. He narrowed his eyes at the weapons they were holding. Tony sighed and came out of his suit. The raccoon whistled looking at the suit. The captain's eyes widened as he looked at him surprised. Tony, meanwhile, put his arm around Peter.

"Calm down, Peter. These guys crash-landed by mistake. I don't think they are trying to kill us."

Peter nodded slowly but still looked at them frowning slightly. The green lady cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for the mess. We will compensate for the damage. Anyway, I'm Gamora and this is Mantis" She motioned towards the other lady beside her who waved "This is Drax" the bulky tattooed man nodded, "The raccoon is Rocket" "I'm not a Raccoon!" "and the small plant is Groot" who waved yelling "I am Groot" and this is the captain…"

"…. Peter Quill, Star-lord" The man fished as he took Tony's hand and shook it staring at Tony like he was a specimen.

Tony smiled at them. "Tony Stark, nice to meet you." He squeezed Peter's hand "and this is Peter Parker".

Peter smiled at them.

"Oh, there are two Peter's!" Quill looked delighted.

"Yeah you are small-peter from now onwards Peter." Tony said looking at Peter who pouted.

"Not fair Mr. Stark!"

Tony chuckled. "Well we will think of something, kid."

That had been a month ago.

The Guardians fit in well with the Avengers and within a month Tony could definitely say that they were all like his family. _His new family_.

 **Peter Quill**

When Peter had first seen Tony come out his suit he fell for him. Hard. Tony was hard to resist. He had an amazing body, beautiful hair, an alluring smile and those soft looking lips. But most of all, his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes, which looked like chocolate pools and Peter was sure he could melt into those eyes. The had some sort of a warmth. They looked hazel in the light and turned like dark chocolate when the light dulled. But Peter loved it when Tony was doing his projects. His eyes would twinkle and have a mystic shine in them. So yeah, Peter fell for him. Hard.

He now stood outside Tony's lab as he watched Tony looking at Groot smiling softly. Those eyes of his looked at Groot so lovingly. Peter wished Tony had that look all the time. If he was a painter and had painted Tony, this look would have been his masterpiece.

Peter entered the lab and Tony looked at him before smiling brightly.

"Hey Peter!" Tony waved smiling at him. _God that smile._

"Hey Tony! Will you come with me? Let's have lunch with the team."

Tony nodded as he lifted Groot to make him sit on his shoulder.

 **-Next scene (No body POV)-**

Tony, Peter and Groot went together to join the team at Lunch. It was a fun affair and everyone joked about having fun. Until Tony's phone started to ring. The caller ID showed T'Challa. Tony frowned as he looked at his phone. He lifted it.

"Hello?"

Tony frowned slightly before going pale. "Are you sure?" He whispered. He then muttered "Thanks" and cut the call. Rhodey looked at him worried.

"Tony?"

"They are coming back." Tony whispered looking at Rhodey, his face pale. Rhodey started cursing and enveloped Tony into a hug.

"Don't worry Tones…. I got you…. I'll not let those bastards come near you."

"Rhodey…"

Tony gripped Rhodey tightly before leaving him and he left his lunch to go out. Peter frowned at him.

"Rhodey? Can you please tell us what happened?" He asked as Bruce's eyes turned green slightly and while Parker hissed slightly annoyed and worried at the same time.

Rhodey sighed. And told everything. The former avengers. Ultron. The Civil war and Captain America. Captain asshole's hypocrisy and Barnes. The Winter Soldier and Tony's parents. The betrayal from the avengers and the way in which they blamed Tony for everything.

Everyone looked shocked at what had happened. Peter felt furious. He muttered and excuse and went after Tony.

He found him in an empty room near his work that was like a dance floor with a great view of the scenery. Tony gazed at the scenery. Peter felt furious looking at the dullness in Tony's eyes. The usually bright eyes that he had come to love were looking dull.

"Tony?"

Tony turned and looked at him and smiled sadly. There were tear-tracks on his cheeks and Peter touched his cheek looking at him worried. Tony looked back at the scenery while Peter stood beside him. It was quiet for some time. Peter did not push. After an hour, Tony started speaking.

"We loved each other" he began and the words began to tumble. How he had loved Steve and the relationship they began after the mandarin incident. How Ultron spoilt their relation and they parted as friends. How the civil war tore his life apart and the manner in which Rogers hid the facts regarding his parent's death.

"I once cried about my mother in front of him you know…" he said wiping the tears that started falling again. "… and he knew. The bastard knew…"

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony and held him as he cried in his chest. He held him like that until Tony slowly withdrew and smiled softly, a small smile tugging his face.

Peter swallowed slightly at how Tony looked. However, he wanted to distract him.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Will you dance with me?"

Tony looked at him incredulously and then laughed. "Yes, Peter." He said smiling at him.

Peter grinned and took his hand before looking at the ceiling. "FRIDAY, play a song from the Awesome Volume Mix".

"Yes, sir"

The song _Electric Light Orchestra_ started playing and Tony laughed. "FRIDAY how do we dance for this song?" He looked amused. Peter grinned before twirling and started moving with Tony. Tony laughed as he moved with Tony.

Peter looked at Tony, grinned mischievously before lifting him in the air. Tony laughed loudly. Peter then twirled him and started dancing him. It was looking like a salsa and Tony's grin did not fade away as he continued to dance.

They danced more and asked the song started to end Peter danced and started twirling him and then dipped him. He then slowly started to bring him back straight as the song started to fade. Tony was breathless as he huffed slowly and there was a light blush on his cheeks. Peter started at Tony's slightly flushed face.

Tony looked up to find Peter staring at him. He realized that they were very close to each other.

"Tony?" Peter whispered.

"Yeah?" Tony whispered softly.

"I'm about to do something. Feel free to punch me if you want." Peter whispered again.

Before Tony could say anything Peter pressed their lips together and _oh!_ It was like butterflies exploded in his stomach. Tony slowly moved his arm around Peter's neck as his fingers toyed with Peter's hair as one of Peter's hand was around his waist and the other holding his head in a gentle way to pull Tony closer to him.

They slowly parted and Tony looked at Peter who was looking back at him with longing, mixed with fear of rejection and a desire for more.

"Peter…"

"I…like you Tony" Peter said gazing at him seriously "…can I…...be your boyfriend?"

Tony gazed at him before smiling softly. "Yes, Peter…I actually like you too…"

Peter grinned brightly at him before pulling him close to him to inhale Tony's scent by burying his head in Tony's neck. Tony buried himself in Peter's chest and smiled to himself. _This is nice._


End file.
